Misty Tredwell
Misty Tredwell aka Misty Lola in the Japanese version of the anime series. She is a famous fashion model, who can read someone based on their facial appearance. She is a minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. She was a member of the Dark Signers with the Lizard dark mark, but was returned to life following Goodwin's defeat. Like Akiza in the English version of the anime, her cleavage is also edited to make her look less suggestive. Including to make her clothes seem less revealing. Background On the day of her unestablish birthday, Misty Tredwell had received a red and gold circular locket from her little brother Toby with a picture of both of them inside the locket. Having to shockingly learned that Akiza Izinski had pyschic powers just like him as well. Toby happily told Misty how he would like to visit the Aradia Movement. She is then uncertain about it as he talks to her about wanting to benefit others with his powers. (In the English version, having to heard bad things about that organization, Misty initially disapproves, in which causes an argument between the two). Unfortunately, Toby was sadly killed during one of Sayer's tests. His body was later on found at the Daimon Area. Causing Misty to believe that he had been killed by the Black Rose (In the English version, Toby was sent to an unknown facility when he failed to meet Sayer's standards. Also Misty believed that Akiza was the real reason why her brother went missing and disappeared). Upon seeing her brother's body, Misty became so shocked from that incident she lost focus while driving her own car and had accidentally drove it into the ocean. (The English version cut out the latter scene. Here, her car seems to have crashed most likely while it was still on the ground due to her shock) She was soon after taken to the hospital, where she lingered in a catatonic state. As she was about to die (The English version does not say this, instead it is stated that she was unconscious in addition to being in a catatonic state) the Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua appeared to her to save her from death (The English version states that Ccarayuhua offered to help her get revenge on the person that caused her little brother's disappearance). This was the beginning of her transformation into a Dark Signer. At the time, Misty did not understand what just happened, but the creature that saved her instructed her to kill the servant of the Black Rose Dragon. Misty sought for her revenge against the Arcadia Movement for Toby's death. Although a police investigation was carried out on the Arcadia Movement, it consisted of a mere police interview. Misty believes little was done because the Arcadia Movement has information that Sector Security wants to be kept top secret and private. Personality Before the disappearance of her younger brother, Misty Tredwell had a kind and caring personality and showed that she really loved her brother Toby. Upon her revival as a Dark Signer, Misty still has overall kindness, but shows an immense amount of hatred toward Akiza for killing her little brother. After learning the truth from Sayer, these feelings toward Akiza disappeared. Though the possession from her Earthbound Immortal made her more psychotic in nature, not caring about avenging her little brother, but rather the destruction of her Signer counterpart. Appearance Misty Tredwell appears to be a tall woman of elegance. She has light pale skin, thick eyebrows, light blue eyes as a mortal, and as a Dark Signer. She has a gem tied to her forehead, and has long black hair with her bangs parted. Her attire outfit consists of two necklaces, an elegant dress of green, white and yellow and strap on high heels. On formal occasions, she wears an elegant sark red dress made by one of her designers. As a Dark Signer, she wears an outfit attire which consists of a black robe of the Dark Signers accented with green stripes, to match her corresponding Earthbound Immortal, strap on high heels, and a black and white dress. On her face are marks that resemble inverted wings. Abilities Misty Tredwell is shown to be gifted with the ability of physiognomy, which she can predict one's future simply by reading their face, as shown when she did so with Carly and it came true. She is also able to show events of the past through her Sad story cards. When Misty was taken over by her Earthbound Immortal and activated a Trap to send the effect damage back at Akiza, she appeared in the attack, pleading Akiza to protect the world as a Signer. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga She is seen as a shadow figure when Lazar talks to Yusei Fudo about the Grand Prix tournament. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Dark Signers arc Misty was present at the Atlas Rising premiere, were she is seen walking through the celebrity red carpet. Misty spots, and takes interest in Carly Carmine's face. She even talks to her when she is rushing down to the hospital to question Jack Atlas. Her mysterious words only serve to creep Carly out, as she predicts the shadow of death upon her in the near future, but when it happens, they will have a deeper understanding of each other. Carly arrives at the hotel where Misty is residing. Misty encounters her and invites her in. Carly found out about Misty while researching the Arcadia Movement that her younger brother had been killed by the same organization (in the English version Toby had disappeared). Misty confirms this and vows that she will definitely make Akiza Izinski, pay for what she did to her younger brother. Similar to how Alister did with Seto Kaiba. Misty's prediction of Carly's death comes true, but Carly is spared, as she transforms into a Dark Signer. The ground then shakes violently as the transformation takes effect, alerting Misty, who then proceeds to the Arcadia Movement building to face Akiza. While Akiza is searching for Sayer, she is confronted by Misty. Misty is honored that Akiza knew who she was and tells her that she too is familiar with her, the Black Rose. Although Misty tells her that she's seeking revenge, Akiza doesn't know what she means at all. Misty however believes her to be in denial. After Akiza asks "who are you?", Misty identifies herself as a Dark Signer and says they are destined to fight. Misty transforms into her Dark Signer regalia, and begins the Shadow Duel. Causing the Lizard geoglph to form around the building. Akiza Summons Black Rose Dragon, proving to Misty that she is a Signer. Shortly after saying she is avenging her little brother, who was killed by Akiza, she Summons Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, by sacrificing hundreds of residents inside the geoglyph to do so. The Duel is canceled as the building begins to fall apart and Sayer is thrown down the center of the building, due to Carly and Sayer's Shadow Duel. Misty finds Carly crying as she prepares to leave the building. Misty tells her that she has been chosen by the Earthbound Immortal. Saying that her death, and subsequent revival as a Dark Signer was already destined to occur. Which proceeds to upset Carly even more to which she says that all of this is hard to take in all at once. Devack then arrives in a helicopter to pick up the two Dark Signers. After Roman's Shadow Duel against Yusei concludes. Misty arrives along with the rest of her comrades, as the final battle between them and the Signers is about to unfold. Misty waited for Akiza at the Original Enerdy Reactor's Lizard control unit, in an abandoned theme park. She is the last of the Dark Signers standing, when Akiza arrives. She guides Akiza into a hall of mirrors, where their Duel takes place. During the Duel, Misty's geoglyph does not appear, and Akiza's birthmark doesn't react. Misty faces Akiza through the mirrors in the hall. Throughout the Duel, she explains what she believes to be the story of young Toby's death, and subsequently her death as a resurrection, using her "Sad Story" cards to symbolize the events. Akiza becomes tormented with the guilt and loses the will to continue the Duel. However, Sayer appears and saves Akiza from landing into a shard of shattered glass. He manipulates Akiza's mind and reawakens her Black Rose persona. Misty continues to inflict more damage to Akiza, who doesn't even flinch. The Black Rose Summons Black Rose Dragon, by shattering every mirror in the vicinity. With the mirrors gone, Misty confronts her opponent face-to-face. Misty continues the duel against the Black Rose and Summons Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. Yusei arrives and manages to trick Sayer into confessing that he was responsible for Toby's death. After Sayer tells her that Toby was weak and useless, Misty's heart is filled with anger, fueling Ccarayhua to approach Sayer, grab him with its tongue and devours him (in the English version Sayer is absorbed by Ccarayhua after snatching him with its tongue). With Sayer dead for good, Misty states that she has finally avenged her little brother (this also marks the only time a Dark Signer has succeeded in their goal). Misty apologizes to Akiza and tries to surrender the duel. However Ccarayhua disallows it, and takes control of her. Possessed, Misty proceeds to duel Akiza, who defends herself. Misty's spirit encourages Akiza to end the Duel, and to protect the world as a Signer. Akiza proceeds to win the Duel, thus causing Misty to vanish. As she disappears, Misty leaves her locket, containing a picture of herself and Toby, and her final words are "Now, Akiza... protect this world, as a Signer! Please... remember us" (in the English version, Misty tells Akiza to tell Toby that his Elder sister loves him if she ever finds him). Misty is the sixth Dark Signer to be defeated. When Rex Goodwin was defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Netherworld was destroyed, Misty was restored to life, along with the other Dark Signers except for Roman and Goodwin himself as they were the only two Dark Signers who had willingly transformed into Dark Signers rather than becoming easy prey for the Earthbound Immortals to prey on to entice into wanting to get revenge on the Signers. World Racing Grand Prix arc Misty's success in the fashion world is evident throughout the anime series. As many billboards, and posters of her can be seen throughout New Domino City. Such as in the New Domino City Mall, where Yusei Fudo and his friends were chasing Lazar in order to obtain information about Yliaster. Ark Cradle arc During Yusei Fudo's Duel with Z-one when he is about to perform a Limit over Accel Synchro in space, she can be seen in the image of groups of people cheering Yusei on. Video Games Misty Tredwell appears in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia Quotes * Relationships 'Tobey Tredwell' Akiza Izinski Carly Carmine Sayer Knowable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Tobey' (Younger brother) Trivia *She doesn't appear in the Manga as a supporting character. *Her birthday is ???, and her bloodtype is ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Junko Minagawa *'English' : Caroline Lawson all information on Misty Tredwell came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Misty_Tredwell Gallery Misty.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females